Enterprise policy settings may include compliance settings, behavioral settings, software applications, or permissions to access data. Pushing enterprise policy settings to client computing devices may not be secure for the enterprise. Specifically, pushing enterprise policy data to client computing devices may not be secure for the enterprise because a user of the client computing device may copy the enterprise policy settings make them available on multiple different devices, where the enterprise may only intend for the policy settings to be available on one device. As the foregoing illustrates, a technique to automatically configure policy settings on client computing devices, that is secure for both the enterprise pushing the policy settings and the client computing devices to which the policy settings are pushed, may be desirable.